Technical Field
The invention relates to a roof-greening cassette, at least partially or predominantly having walls and/or bases made of (porous) material having preferably open pores. The invention additionally relates to the use of a cassette and to a method for preparing and producing roof-greening systems and also to a roof with a roof-greening cassette resting thereon.
Prior Art
Conventional roof-greening systems are constructed from a plurality of layers applied one after the other to a roof. Sedum plants are commonly used. These can be cultivated on mats and thus positioned on the prepared roof or on the layers already applied to the roof. As an alternative, the sedum plants are cultivated on an appropriate substrate layer once on the roof. This involves particularly high outlay and cannot be automated, since every roof is constructed differently. It is also the case that the steps of pre-cultivating sedum mats with the latter then being rolled up, transported to the roof and rolled out onto the roof involve relatively high outlay. Precise watering has to be ensured during the pre-cultivation step. Relatively long dry periods are harmful to the young plants in this phase. The plants may be damaged when the mats are being rolled up.
The roof-greening system can be laid out with the aid of cassettes. The cassettes have open-top compartments, which accommodate the greenery. On the one hand, the cassettes should be able to store water. On the other hand, water logging has to be avoided. It has to be possible for excess water to be discharged.